Kaiba and Mokuba's Radical Adventure
by stupid and genius
Summary: It's an assault on Kaiba Corp. headquarters! Bakura attacks with explosions of doom! Are they gonna make it out alive! our first story! Please r


_(security alarms go off)_ BWOOOOOOOOOO!

Kaiba: Another week, another terrorist. sigh What now?

Bakura: (_over the intercom)_ BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Kaiba: That voice sounds strangely familiar...

Bakura: I'll have you know that I'm doing this for no reason other than being bored! Have fun running for your lives!

Kaiba: Fantastic. (_semi-distant explosion)_

_(Mokuba comes running in)_

Mokuba: Big brother! We're under attack!

Kaiba: Judging by the explosions, I'd say... yes, I know.

Mokuba: Come on, let's get out of here!

Kaiba: Right behind you. (Why do I always attract the crazy people...)

Bakura: NOT SO FAST! You've activated my trap-- death by explosions!

_(explosions start coming from the end of the hall_

Kaiba and Mokuba: O.O _(they start running down the hall)_

Mokuba: What's with this guy! He was never THIS crazy!

Kaiba: Well, he does hang out with Yugi.

Yugi: (randomly comes out of a door) I heard that!

Bakura: How are you not dead yet?

Kaiba: Quick! _(makes a sharp turn down another hall)_ We're going down the elevator!

Mokuba: But the elevator's-- (_they fall down the empty shaft)_ OOOOOOOUT!

_(they fall, but Kaiba grabs hold of the rope)_

Kaiba: Rope... burn... my hand...

Mokuba: Try not to drop me!

_(they climb down to the bottom and go out the door)_

Mokuba: I didn't know there was a door down here...

Kaiba: Never hurts to be prepared for this sort of thing.

Kaiba: Quick! makes a sharp turn down another hall

We're going this way!

Mokuba: But do you even know where this-- _(they fall down the shaft)_ Goes!

_(they land in the trash at the bottom)_

Kaiba: Great.

Mokuba: Ewww...

_(loud creaking noise, the walls start closing in)_

Mokuba: What the--!

Kaiba: Why did I have to put the trash compactor HERE?

Mokuba: Why do we even NEED a trash compactor?

Kaiba: You haven't noticed how many ideas I throw away, have you?

Mokuba: That many, huh...

Kaiba: Do you wanna sit here and chat, or should we get out so we don't get killed?

Mokuba: Oh. Right.

_(Mokuba notices a platform above them... with a door)_

Mokuba: How are we gonna get up there?

Kaiba: (_points to the grappling hook on the wall)_

Mokuba: How DO you plan for this stuff?

_(they climb out)_

Kaiba: Quick! (_makes a sharp turn down the hallway)_ This way, hurry!

Mokuba: Where're we going!

_(they go through the door and fall down the shaft)_

Kaiba: The garage. All the vehicles here are controlled by the computer mainframe.

Mokuba: Wow, even I didn't know about this... Hey, wait, why are they controlled from--

_(headlights suddenly turn on)_

Bakura: Are you ready to take a trip TO YOUR DOOM!

Kaiba and Mokuba: O.O

Kaiba: (_opens up the door to the cellar)_

Mokuba: Is there anything you aren't prepared for?

Kaiba: Quick! (_makes a sharp turn down the OTHER hallway)_ This way, hurry!

Mokuba: But wait, this is--

Kaiba: (_opens the door, walks forward, spikes shoot out of the wall)_ Whoops. Wrong way.

Mokuba: I can hear more explosions getting closer! We've gotta go forward!

Kaiba: I hope we don't get skewered.

_(they dodge various archaic yet effective traps)_

Mokuba: That WASN'T fun...

Kaiba: Look, there's the exit. If we can just get--

_(Kaiba steps on "that" tile, a boulder comes out of the ceiling behind them)_

Kaiba and Mokuba: O.O

Mokuba: WHAT DO WE DO NOW!

Kaiba: (_pushes aside a seemingly random tile to reveal a button; pushes it; boulder falls into a conveniently-reavealed pit)_

Mokuba: Wooooooow...Wait, why is this hallway even here?

Kaiba: You can never be too careful.

Kaiba: Quick! (_takes a turn down the hallway)_ This way!

Mokuba: Where's this lead to!

Kaiba: (_opens the door, inside is a giant pool with a pirate ship floating in it and pirates milling around)_

Mokuba: o.O ...Wow,...just...wow...

Kaiba: Don't look at me like that. I had to find somewhere to keep the pirates.

Mokuba: WHY do we have PIRATES?

Kaiba: Backup security.

Mokuba: Security...?

Kaiba: Everyone knows that pirates are only the most ruthless people ever. They wouldn't hesitate to attack anybody who...

Pirate: Arr! Tresspasser off the port bow!

Kaiba: ...

Mokuba: YOU MEAN THEY WOULD KILL US TOO!

Kaiba: The one time I DON'T plan for something... Well, here goes! (_uses his ninja skills to beat the pirate up)_

Mokuba: Wow! O.O

Kaiba: We've gotta go, now! If one of their comrades is attacked, they'll all come after the attacker! Like bees!

Mokuba: I'm just gonna trust you on that... o.O

Kaiba: This way, Mokuba! (_turns down the hall)_

Mokuba: Where are we going!

Kaiba: (_opens door, revealing a room filled with Blue Eyes White Dragon merchandise)_

Mokuba: Uhhhhhhh... o.O

Kaiba: I like Blue Eyes collectibles, okay!

Mokuba: I didn't think you liked the Blue Eyes THIS much...

Kaiba: Never mind, we gotta use the secret exit to--

Mokuba: And just what is THIS? (_holds up boxers with Blue Eyes pics on them)_ o.O

Kaiba: ...

Bakura: (_over the intercom)_ SOMEBODY IS A BLUE EYES FANBOY! LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOU SURVIVE WITHOUT YOUR PRECIOUS COLLECTION!

Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOO! OUT THE DOOR, MOKUBA!

Bakura: (_blows up the room)_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Kaiba: (_sniff, sniff)_ No...

Mokuba: (_pats Kaiba on the back) _It's okay.

Kaiba: Turn here! (_turns down hall)_

Mokuba: Where's this lead?

Kaiba: To my other, OTHER backup security!

Mokuba: (_opens door)_ (I wonder what it could be this time... o.O) Hey, wait! This is just an empty room!

Kaiba: That's what they WANT you to think.

Mokuba: Eh? Who-- AAAH! (_a shuriken whizzes past his head)_

Kaiba: Don't get overeager! I won't pay you all for killing my brother!

Ninja: (_comes out of hiding)_ Gotcha.

Mokuba: Ninjas? You have NINJAS too? o.O

Kaiba: You're giving me that look again. Let's just get out of here! There's a door over there.

Mokuba: Anything else you're hiding in this building that I should know about? o.O

Kaiba: I'm sure there is. We'll get back to that later.

Bakura: Curses! Foiled again! (_lowers his head and walks off)_

_(they're now in a long hallway with many doors)_

Kaiba: Ok, now to find the right door. Try that one, Mokuba.

Mokuba: Ok. (_opens the door)_

Mai: (_in a bunny costume)_ Hey, kid.

Mokuba: Uhhh, Mai? O.O

Kaiba: Wrong door. (_shuts it)_

Mokuba: Let's try this one! (_opens it)_

Yugi: (_in a duel monsters card costume)_ Trick or treat!

Kaiba: I think I've had a nightmare about this before. (_shuts the door)_

Mokuba: This might be the right one! (_opens another door)_

Joey: (_wearing a chicken costume)_ Before you say anything, I lost a bet, ok?

Kaiba: Of all the times for me to forget my camera. (_shuts the door)_

Mokuba: This is getting weird… (_opens another door)_

Tristan: (_in a monkey costume eating a banana)_ Wpmmh sspmm. (_swallows)_ Want some?

Kaiba: -.- Well, I've lost any appetite I may have had. (_shuts the door)_

Mokuba: I'm scared to open any more doors… o.O but here goes… (_opens yet another door)_

Tea: (_dressed as Haku)_ Haku's a girl, okay?

Kaiba: I have no idea what you're talking about. (_shuts the door)_

Mokuba: Finally, the last one! (_opens the final door)_

Kaiba: Hurry, the building's about to explode!

_(they run out the door just as the building explodes)_

Mokuba: That was close!

Kaiba: Tell me about it.

Mokuba: Hey, it looks like there are some people standing over there.

(_they walk over and see that it's... Yugi and the gang)_

Mokuba: o.o

Kaiba: -.- Aren't you all a little old for trick or treating?

_(Bakura appears dressed up as Al)_

Everyone: (_stares)_

Bakura: What? I like this show.

Kaiba: GET HIM! (_chases Bakura)_

Mokuba: Calm down, big brother!

Bakura: I knew I should have worn the Heartless costume!

(Evil) Bakura: Just wait till Christmas! (_puts on Santa hat, walks off singing "Fill the halls with gasoline, fa la la la la…")_


End file.
